Secret Kisses
by Animegirl1129
Summary: He went into shift early the next day thinking maybe he could catch his admirer, advice giver, whatever, in the act. NickGreg. Enjoy! FIXED.


Secrer Kisses

**_Sorry for the mix up. I guess I didn't save the document after I changed it... Whoops... Well, here we go for real this time: Characters still aren't mine, this idea popped into my head a few hours ago and it was all typed up about an hour later... Enjoy!_**

* * *

The first one he found was sitting on the top shelf of his locker after finally wrapping up a tough case that had had most of the team working double shifts and running on caffeine. Nick was a little weary on eating it, because everyone has access to the locker room and this could be Hodges making an attempt on his life. He unwrapped the silver foil anyway, though, surprised he was coherent enough to notice that the blue and white tag around the chocolate did not read 'kiss' like he'd expected it to. It was a Hershey Kiss, after all. Instead, in the little blue lettering, it read 'Cheer Up'.

He popped the candy into his mouth and smiled, though he found himself wondering who had done this.

The next one was sitting on the dashboard of his Denali, luckily on a cooler day, so it's more than just a melted mound of chocolate sitting in the sun. This limited the suspect pool exponentially, only a select few had keys to department vehicles, right? And only someone on their shift would know where and when he was going. He was on his way to go for his firearms reevaluation, and this one proclaimed a hopeful 'Good Luck!' to him.

He passed with flying colors.

When he got off shift the next morning, he found another in his coffee mug, this one with 'Congratulations' on it.

Now, incredibly curious as to who could be doing this, he was always on watch for the culprit.

He went into shift early the next day thinking maybe he could catch his admirer, advice giver, whatever, in the act, but he only found another candy sitting on the break room table with a simple and not-helpful 'Hi' written on it.

Nick was on the prowl the rest of the night, but found no more, which wasn't surprising, given that all of the remaining suspects, all of whom were CSI's were at an insane level of busy. At the end of shift though, he found one on his way out of the showers, tucked in the pocket of the spare jeans he kept in his locker for days like today when he had to process something gross. 'Looking Good' It complimented. Despite having been sweaty and stinky and covered in some kind of goo just ten minutes ago, Nick Stokes went home with a smile on his face.

Monday was his day off, so he didn't expect to get on then at all, but when he checked his mailbox, He was proven wrong. There was one tucked inside of an evidence bag left there. This one declared 'I hate Mondays'.

This went on for several days, different messages on different days. About a week later though, he was scheduled to attend a forensics conference in San Francisco with Catherine and Warrick. Nick was rather disappointed that he would lose his daily message. However, when he got to his room at the hotel, there was another evidence envelope sitting on the bed, a whole handful of kisses inside, one for every day he would be gone, all of which read 'I MISS YOU' in their large bold, blue font.

He couldn't wait to get home. His suspect pool had been further minimized.

The day he returned, the first thing he did was check all the usual hiding places for this back and forth game they seemed to be playing. He was rather confused when the one he discovered in the pocket of his field vest announced 'Oops'. It wasn't until he learned that Greg was out of work tonight because he'd fallen at a crime scene and sprained his ankle that it made any sense at all.

After shift, he made a trip to the local convenience store by his house and bought a bag of kisses of his own.

Nick went to visit his vertically challenged friend a little later, offering a bag of take out food and some pain medication. He made a point of snacking on the handful of kisses in his pocket in front of Greg, who seemed rather disappointed. Nick figured that Greg probably thought that he thought someone else was sending him the messages. After a few moments of conversation, he pretended to be called in to work early and he waited for Greg find the reply to his many messages.

The kiss he'd chosen, hidden strategically in the plastic bag full of sodas he'd brought for his friend, read 'Lets go out!' He watched from the window as Greg's eyes went wide and he stared at the piece of paper for a moment before a grin broke out across his face. He picked up the phone.

"I don't have a kiss that says when and where, so you'll have to get back to me on that, G." The Texan laughed, and he couldn't wait until then.

* * *

Their date was two days later, Greg was still on crutches, which could and very well should be considered some form of weapon because he'd hit just about everybody with them at least once. They'd gone to a nice restaurant a long ways from the strip for dinner, enjoying the nice atmosphere and getting along wonderfully the whole time.

"I noticed there was one kiss in the bag you never used…" The Texan mentioned, as they conversed idly while waiting for their deserts.

Which arrived just then. The food they'd ordered was present, as were two Hershey Kisses. Nick laughed, looking to Greg, who just grinned.

"'Kiss someone', huh?" Nick read aloud, that having been the missing message. "I think I can manage that." He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Greg's softly, the taste of chocolate lingering in both of their mouths as they shared their first kiss.


End file.
